


A Big Wolf Christmas

by Amethyst Shard (AmethystShard)



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystShard/pseuds/Amethyst%20Shard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Merton left school years ago, but things haven't really changed that much.<br/>Tommy/Merton slash. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Wolf Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first BWoC fic. I had a lot of fun writing it! I hope you enjoy it. :) I didn't have time to find a beta, so any mistakes are my own fault (but hopefully there aren't any/many). Happy Yuletide!
> 
> Written for Atlantia

 

Merton shifted the bag of Chinese takeout under his left arm, as he pressed the down button on the elevator. The doors closed and Merton felt the elevator rumble under his feet as it began its shaky journey downward. 

Merton had traded his parent's basement for the basement level of an old office building downtown. It was hard to find unless you knew where to look, but what it lacked in visibility and windows, it more than made up for in atmosphere and cheap rent. It was the perfect venue for a Supernatural Detective Agency. 

Merton and Tommy had tried college, Merton was still determined to finish film school someday, but something about being a werewolf just attracted trouble (mostly of the paranormal kind). Since they already spent most of their time fighting the forces of evil, and they were pretty good at it, Merton decided they might as well make a living at it. 

It was just like a certain spin-off of the hit cult television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except instead of an attractive brooding vampire fighting evil for the side good, it was an also attractive, but not quite as brooding, werewolf fighting evil for the side of good.

The elevator doors opened and Merton stepped out, only to get a face, and mouthful, of silver tinsel. As he flailed, spitting out tinsel, and tumbled into the office, a strong hand grabbed the collar of his jacket and held him steady.

"Whoa, careful there," Tommy took the takeout bag from his hand, "You nearly dropped the Chinese."

Merton squinted, as his eyes were assaulted by bright green and red lights strung across every wall of the office. "Why does my lair look like it was broken into and tagged by a gang of Santa's helpers?"

"It's not your lair, it's _our_ office," Becky replied from her seat at the reception desk. Becky had been a real surprise. Merton never would have imagined her joining their little crime fighting team, but when Merton started the Agency, Becky had been looking for part-time work while going to school. She mostly worked the phone and reception desk, but she turned out to be quite the spunky fighter when needed. Merton was pretty proud of his little sister. As much as she complained about it, he was certain that secretly, deep- deep- deep down, Becky liked working with her older brother. "We took a vote, two against freak."

Merton turned to the one person he could always count on, "Tommy?"

Tommy made an apologetic face. "Sorry, Merton, but I'm with Becky on this one. The place needs a little cheering up. You have to admit, it's pretty dark and gloomy."

"But dark and gloomy is exactly the image a Supernatural Detective Agency _should_ have."

Tommy coughed and Merton looked up to see him holding a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. Maybe a little holiday cheer wouldn't be so bad. Merton grinned, wrapping his arms around Tommy's neck as they leaned in to kiss. It didn't matter how many times they did this, a little thrill ran through his body every time. Tommy's eyes flashed gold for a second as he deepened the kiss. Knowing that he could still make Tommy lose control made Merton feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Back when they were still teenagers, it took a lot of practice before they could go all the way without Tommy wolfing out. A _lot_ of practice. Merton giggled, but Tommy didn't stop to ask why, he was pretty well used to it.

"Ew! Gross!" Becky's shrill cry broke through Merton's haze of happiness and they broke apart.

"Becky, Becky, Becky..." Merton shook his head sadly. "Tommy is a part of my life, a big part." The biggest, most important part, but if Tommy didn't stop nuzzling his neck like that Merton wasn't going to be able to finish his sentence, "And you're gonna have to get used to it."

Becky scrunched her nose. "I have no problem with Tommy. Tommy is like the brother I always wanted. It's seeing you kiss _anyone_ that's burning my eyes."

"Funny." Merton pulled away from Tommy, but only because his knees were about to turn into Jell-O and he didn't feel like falling on his face. Again. "Any messages while I was out?"

Becky picked up a yellow post-it off the desk and handed it to Merton. "Just one. Some guy called, said he was being haunted by his former business partner."

"Really? That sounds promising," Merton grabbed the post-it. As much as their services were often needed, there weren't actually very many people willing to pay them for it. So most days were spent waiting around for the phone to ring. Merton liked to work on his screenplay during those times. It was his best work yet; the unlikely story of a werewolf who falls for a lonely goth boy. Any resemblance to real persons was completely coincidental.

"Wait for it," warned Tommy.

Merton was confused until he looked at the name of the caller on the post-it note. Ebenezer Scrooge. Merton rumpled the paper in his hand and threw it towards the trashcan, missing by about a mile. "Very funny, Becky."

"Hey, it's not my fault. You're the one who started a Supernatural Detective Agency. You should expect a few crazies." Becky mumbled, "They can smell their own kind."

"Again! With the funny! You know, I was going to give you your Christmas bonus today, but I misplaced it. Maybe you've seen it around? It's about this big, black, made of coal?"

Becky smiled sweetly. "That's okay, Merton. I used your card to buy all these decorations. And these shoes," Becky lifted her feet to show them off, "I knew you'd want me to have them."

"You what?" Two arms wrapped tightly around his waist prevented Merton from launching himself at his sister. "Let go, Tommy! I have to commit fratricide!"

"Don't worry, Merton. I already confiscated the card from her." Tommy held it out for him to see, which calmed Merton down slightly. Only slightly. The rent on this place might be cheap, but it wasn't free. The card was only for emergencies and to buy things they really needed, like spellcasting ingredients and weapons. And occasionally new d20 dice.

Becky grabbed her purse and coat. "Fun as this is, I've got a date." She slipped the coat on as she walked over to the elevator, eagerly pressing the small red button. 

"Date? But it's Christmas Eve."

"Yep, and I intend to spend it in the arms of a tall, strapping-"

Merton stuck his fingers in his ears. "Lalalalalala."

Becky rolled her eyes as she stepped onto the elevator. She waved goodbye as the elevator doors closed.

Merton dropped his arms. "I can't believe she's ditching us, to spend Christmas Eve with some guy." Merton pouted.

"On the bright side," Tommy said, nudging Merton's shoulder with his own, "She's leaving to spend Christmas Eve with someone else."

"Huh?"

"No Becky, no monsters, no ghouls, no evil league of evil... Just us and the mistletoe."

"Oh. Right." Merton grinned. Tommy lifted the mistletoe again and resumed where they had left off. Maybe this would finally be the year Tommy and Merton would get to spend Christmas together in peace.

A loud explosion overhead rocked the building. _Or not._

 


End file.
